Why?
by Odi et amo
Summary: There she was again, sleeping as she always did. Her hair fell over her face in a riot of curls, obscuring everything from vision except for her closed eyes and part of her pink mouth. Others would have said it was bushy... Dramione
1. Chapter 1

There she was again, sleeping as she always did. Her hair fell over her face in a riot of curls, obscuring everything from vision except for her closed eyes and part of her pink mouth. Others would have said it was bushy, including herself but he never saw it as such. Her hair was curled, and he would leave it at that.

Slowly he walked over to her and kneeled, carefully taking the book that lay under her hand and placing a marker in it so that she would not lose her page. She always studied so hard.

His hand came up and he brushed her brown hair back, noting how the moonlight made it gleam black in places and nearly white in others. Her face came into view. Ever so gently he rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip, as if savoring the soft texture.

It was moments like this that he lived for. Moments where he could relax a little and let down his guard, showing his true self to the quiet room and dark shadows that lay in it. Here he could cease being what he had always been labeled as since his birthm and become the person he always felt like. He was no longer Malfoy, or sir, or even Draco Malfoy. His last name had nothing to do with who he really was. Right now, he was Draco. Merely Draco.

His hand moved to cup her cheek.

And she was no longer Mudblood or Granger. She was Hermione.

It was one of those guilty pleasure's he loved so much. If anyone ever found out about his obsession with her he would become the laughing stock of the school. His father might disown him for having such feelings about the "inferiors" of their kind, and he would be abandoned by the friends he had known his entire life.

It was why he never wrote of it, spoke of it, or even allowed it to slip. If he did, these moments would be lost to him. He wasn't a fool. If anyone ever knew, he would be ruined. If she ever found out, he would be spurned.

Oh, how he hated the facade he always had. How he hated to look her in the eye and insult her for her lineage. To watch those crystalline tears flow down her pale and slightly freckled face from her black-lashed hazel eyes. But he had too, appearances were what his world was made of. Emotions, true emotions, were not allowed.

She shifted and he moved back, allowing her to stretch out on her back on the sofa in their shared common room. Her arms went above her head, her back arched and came off the cushions all together. Before he could stop himself he was sitting next to her, his left arm resting on her other side, his right arm stroking her waist so softly that it seemed she was not really there at all. She was jus a beautiful figment of his imagination, built on broken dreams and disillusionment. She was the darkest secret he had ever known in his entire life and she didn't even know it herself.

Her body moved back down, a small contented smile curving her lips as she feel back into the throes of sleep, allowing her dreams to wash over her. He watched it all, pale face practically glowing in the moonlight, his eyes turning an eerie and entrancing blue-ish silver.

Gods, but she was beautiful.

He moved forward until his face hovered above hers, lips skimming her parted ones. There he stopped, not sure of whether or not he could allow himself to kiss her. He wanted to more than anything he had wanted in his life. But he still hesitated.

Slowly, he made up his mind as her breaths mingled with his.

His mouth pressed fully against hers, a smile curving his normally frowning lips. He moved his lips over hers in a pantomime of what he truly desired, allowing his tongue to trace the countours of her mouth. Finally her mouth opened, unconsciously accepting him and he rejoiced in it, kissing her deeply even as she slept.

It was the most rightfully wrong moment of his life.

And then there were small hands pressing at his shoulders, her torso arching up to escape him. He backed away quickly as his eyes met hers with guilt. She was shocked, he knew she was. He was too. He had never expected to be caught.

"Malfoy..." There it was. His surname, his horrid surname that was more of a label than anything else, shouting out a number of discriminations he would never escape. His surname was escaping her lips even as her cheeks flushed pink from embarrassment and her eyes filled with confusion. "Mal..."

"Hermi...Granger..." He said, quickly saying her surname so that her true name wouldn't escape him and make the situation worse than it was. He stood, staring down at her. She kept her eyes locked on his the entire time. Without another word he left the room, his school robes flying out past him in accordance with his brisk pace. She watched him go, wondering at what had just happened.

Then her eyes fell on her Transfiguration book and the still unfinished essay lying beside it. She gave a little squeek of alarm before falling off the sofa and onto the floor next to her homework.

Before she began working again though, she glanced at the door that her worst enemy had just walked through.

Her hand went up to her lips.

Why?

* * *

Yeah...I'm not sure where this idea came from, but just in case you're wondering, at this point they are head boy and head girl. I have no clue if I'll continue it so for now it's a one-shot. Anyways...this is also my first Draco/Hermione fic so please Read and Review! Please?


	2. Chapter 2

Her gaze kept slipping to him. He sneered at her, belittled her, insulted her and hurt her, but her gaze kept going back to him anyways, regardless of the years of damage he had done to her ego and her self-esteem. But last night he hadn't done damage. Instead he had merely confused the hell out of her and manage to firmly wedge himself into her thoughts so that she was incapable of concentrating on anything but him. It was worse when she had classes with him, because then she would _have _to look at him while trying to keep Harry or Ron from noticing her glances. Hiding it from him was less difficult. He rarely looked her way. It was as if he was avoiding her, although they had always been enemies. Enemies don't avoid each other, they deliberately go about trying to provoke the other. Friends avoid each other, but only when the other is hurt, angry or embarrassed.

Her gaze fell on him again. Harry and Ron were currently whispering about the next quidditch match and trying to master the spell McGonagall had just given them. Hermione had already done it six times, each perfectly. There was no need to practice what had been mastered.

The sunlight shined off of his white-blond hair as he scowled at the bird cage before him. He had only attempted the spell once but his textbook had been transformed into wood instead of metal. He waved his wand and tried again, first tranforming it back into the book it had been, then turning back into a bird cage. This time the metal glinted in the light and he sat back with a smirk on his face.

Not that she cared if he got it right or not. After all, if he failed the course is life would be a little worse. It was well-known that his father hated a failure.

His head shot up and his eyes met hers.

She turned around quickly, a blush staining her cheeks.

Draco Malfoy had caught her staring at him.

But she had caught him in worse positions.

flashback

_She ran a little faster, enjoying the snow falling about her. It had been so long since it had last snowed. She twirled about, laughing as the cold pinched at her cheeks. Then she was stopped, noticing she was no longer alone. She couldn't see who it was with her but he had wrapped an arm about her waist, her back to him. She spun around but before she could see his face she was being kissed by him._

_It was a rather nice kiss._

_She blinked and tried to pull back, wondering why she was suddenly dreaming about kisses from a stranger._

_And then she was awake and she really was being kissed..._

Her eyes popped open and her hands came up to rest on masculine shoulders. She pushed whoever it was away, then retrained a shocked gasp as she saw Draco Malfoy leaning over her. One of his hands was on her waist, the other resting on the other side of her body.

"Malfoy..." She said, feeling her cheeks heat up from embarrassment. She wasn't even aware that she had said it until the sound of his surname filled the air and caused a peculiar expression of pain to enter his eyes. "Mal.."

"Her..Granger..." He said, and she wondered at how he almost used her first name. Before she could ask him what on earth he was doing he stood and left the room. Suddenly, she remembered her homework.

end flashback

The bell rang, signaling that students were excused to go to lunch. Hermione stood and placed her books in her bag even as Ms. McGonagall told the students that their assignment was a three page report on why transfiguration is both good and bad in wizarding society. Hermione walked slowly, careful to lag behind. She knew that Malfoy would be last out of class, he always was seeing as he liked to sit and watch the rest of them leave first. She stopped outside of the door as the last of the seventh years walked by her, chattering joyfully. Finally, last as usual, Malfoy came out, walking with his customary swagger. She grabbed onto the sleeves of his robes.

"Head business." She said, even as they both aknowledged it for the lie it was.

"Later." He said, trying to walk away from her. She pulled harder on his robes.

"I haven't told yet, but I will if you don't come with me now." She hissed at him, a little surprised at the rather pitiful threat. She knew she wouldn't tell at all, but judging by the way his eyes widened almost imperceptively, he didn't know that. He looked around quickly, before grabbing her wrist and pulling her across the hall and into an abandoned classroom. The moment they were inside he let go of her and turned around, glaring down at her.

"You will never mention what happened Granger, do you understand me?" He growled at her, trying to intimidate her enough so that his little..."moment" would never be revealed. Her chin tilted upward in a stubborn manner.

"Mention what? That I woke up and you were trying to go all "Sleeping Beauty" on me? I didn't ask to be kissed Malfoy, but I am asking what the hell you were doing. Have you forgotten I hate you, and that you hate me, or did you suddenly develop a fetish for sleeping girls?"

Draco flushed in embarrassment and anger. How dare the little mudblood question him. And how dare she even mention his moment of weakness to his face! Had she planned on this, planned to corner and embarrass him? He wouldn't put it past her, after all she was clever and she did hate him. Well...he wasn't without his tricks either.

"What on earth are you going on about Granger? Why would I kiss a filthy little mudblood like you? Are you so devoid of attention from the Weasel that you fantasize about your worse enemy for entertainment?"

"Nice try Malfoy, but let's keep in mind that you came with me, actually taking the lead to drag me in here because I threatened to tell, and then told me to neve mention what happened. Playing stupid won't get you out of this, now tell me why you kissed me!"

Crap...the little muggle-born wasn't going to fall for it. Draco scowled at her.

"Maybe I was sleep-walking? Did you ever think of that Granger?"

"Oh yes, because people sleepwalk with their eyes open and _remember _what they did. Stop the games Malfoy and tell the truth."

His chin came up in a manner very reminiscent of hers.

"No."

"Yes."

"Absloutely not."

"Absolutely so."

"I refuse."

"I'll hex you."

"Liar."

"Mudblood kisser."

"Loathsome wench."

"Foul git."

"Bitch."

"Bastard!"

"Irritating muggle-born!"

"Worthless PRAT!"

Without being aware of it the two of them had stepped closer together until their faces were so close they could feel the others breath. Their robes skimmed against one another, chests lightly grazing the others. Draco became immediately aware of their proximity even as Hermione ignored it all together, still not noticeng that she was physically touching her worse enemy. They both froze, Hermione in anger, Draco in a sudden burst of a combination of lust, embarrassment, anger, and a supreme desire to stay that way.

Before he could stop himself he kissed her again, this time not even bothering to be gentle. She stiffened as his lips crashed on hers, and tried pushing him away even as his tongue entered her mouth. In her mind a number of thoughts collided and scattered, the foremost thought being, I am being mauled by my worse enemy...and I'm liking it...

Before she could even think about how wrong that thought was she realized he had somehow managed to push her back until she was against a wall. Not only that but one of his hands had pulled her leg up until it was wrapped around his waist while the other one wormed its way up her blouse. She arched against him in an attempt to dislodge him but he stayed there. Thankfully his mouth moved off of hers but immediately trailed down her neck, alternately sucking. kissing, and biting the exposed skin. Hermione couldn't help it. She giggled at the pleasurable and slightly ticklish sensation.

Draco stiffened and suddenly became aware of what exactly he was doing and with who. He pulled back and looked into her flushed face, adjusting her leg a little so that it was more comfortably around him. The both stared at each other for a while before Hermione shook her head to try and clear the fuzziness in her mind.

"What...what just happened?" She asked, honestly confused as to how she had ended up in a full on make-out session with the one person she hated most in the entire world. He let go of her leg and let it slide down until her foot was once more on the floor. Before he had to even answer her he stepped back and gave her a glare.

"This didn't happen Granger." He said, then left the room. Hermione slipped down to the floor, her legs suddenly unable to hold her in place. Of course it didn't happen. She focused on that thought. It didn't happen. Never mind that it had been the most exciting moment of her life, it didn't happen.

After a few moments of sitting there she stood and went to lunch.

It didn't happen...

* * *

Mmmkay...I have decided to continue, although I have no plot line in mind, no clue what I am doing, and another fic that I am currently working on. So updates will be slow. If you have any idea's at all, I'll take them. Just tell me what you want to happen and if I like it, I'll write it!

Please Read and Review! .


	3. Chapter 3

For something that didn't happen, it caused a great change in Hermione's life. But whether the change was a good one or a bad one, she couldn't be too sure. It was a combination of both. For one, Draco Malfoy no longer insulted her all the time. In fact he never spoke to her or looked at her unless it was necessary, and even then he did so reluctantly, preferrring not to meet her gaze and worry about what to do to make the situation less awkward. But his refusal to cooperate with her interfered with the Head Duties. Patrol was difficult because he would always walk far ahead of her, determined not to let thier air mingle and cause another episode, and he would no longer bring up ideas or argue with her over the duties they had and how to do them. Instead he just shrugged, nodded, and continued staring at the floor whenever she figured out a way to do something better.

After two weeks Ron and Harry noticed how they were suddenly no longer insulted all the time, but they also noticed that Malfoy looked "depressed." Hermione scoffed at that idea. What did he have to be depressed about? He kissed her, not the other way around, although it _didn't_ happen.

Unfortunately those two weeks managed to frustrate Hermione to no end. She hated to admit it, but Malfoy had given her something to hate. In the past she could have thought about all the lovely ways to hex him, or just paced about her room in an angry flurry, content in her silent ranting against him. He occupied time. He amused her. He was, quite oddly enough, her most beloved enemy, and he amused her.

Besides, it wasn't often that one came across someone who had the intelligence she did. Quite frankly she had enjoyed calling him a dimwitted fool a few months ago, only to be met with "Silence wench!" How many men said wench? Granted it was an insult equal to that of calling someone a female dog, but then again, her mental image of the word wench always brought up some extraordinarily beautiful barmaid with a sassy mouth and a knight in love with her somewhere in the 1300's. It was romantic sounding, even though it was from the wrong mouth entirely.

And it wasn't as though he made a bad Head Boy. On the contrary, he was excellent at it. Best of all was that he never let his duties interfere with his schoolwork, which was always done, if not the same night, then the night after.

She stabbed at the food on her plate angrily, ignoring the odd glances Harry, Ron, and Ginny gave her as she scowled at her food.

Dear Merlin, listen to her thoughts! She sounded like some besotted school girl. Worse of all was who the besotment was over. Draco Malfoy of all people! Granted, he had many qualities that made him okay, but he was still a rich, stuck-up, irritating, cruel, beastly boy with no heart or conscious and certainly no morals. This opinion was undoubtedly based on him calling her a mudblood, or a muggle born for years, but now that she thought of it, that was the worse he had ever done.

A hand covered hers and she looked up at Ron.

"Hermione, I think that food is cut into small enough peices." He said, as Harry and Ginny held back laughter. She glared at them, then stood. She wasn't that hungry anyway, and she had homework to do. As well as a potions essay.

"Excuse me, I'm going to go do some work." She said in a cold voice. Grabbing her bag she left the great hall and dinner. If she got hungry later she would just got to the kitchen anyway, but somehow Hermione doubted she would.

oooooooooo

Draco stumbled wearily off the stairs leading to the heads dorms. He had just come from the Slytherin common room, where Blaise had managed to smuggle in some fire whiskey. Well...more than some actually. His blurry gaze focused on the picture in front of him, and he slurred out the password.

Dear lord he hoped that Hermi..Granger wasn't out. The last thing he needed was to be caught in his disheveled state by the one witch he knew he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of. Not only that he knew she would probably interrogate him as to why he was drunk, as well as yell at him for being so foolish as to dishonor the title of Hogwarts Head Boy so terribly.

The picture swung open and he climbed in, accidentaly catching his foot in his robes and nearly tripping.

Why on earth was it so bloody dark in here? He wondered angrily, and pulled out his wand.

"Lumos." He said, only it came out more like "Mulos." He said it again, then shoved his wand in his pocket angrily when it didn't work. Just like everything else in his bloody life, like keeping Pansy away and pleasing his father.

He stumbled over blindly to the wall, then moved his hands along until he encountered the door to the bathroom. Right now, his plan of action was to go in, climb into the bath fully clothed, then strip to take a shower after his clothes no longer smelled of alcohol, and possibly go to bed in the nude. If he could fall asleep that was.

He shoved the door open, ignoring the irritating creak it made and the steam coming from the shower and began to move towards it.

Humph, mudblood must have left it running.

He opened the curtain and stepped in.

oooooooooo

Was it too much to ask? Was it? Was it too much to ask that her life have pleasent surprises as opposed to seriously unpleasant, frightening, and utterly embarrassing surprises? Surprises such as a very drunk Draco Malfoy pulling the curtain back on her right as her arms were raised to scrub away her shampoo and stepping into the shower with her. Worse yet, he smelled of booze, and his eyes were half-lidded like he could barely lift them. But lift them he did, right into her eyes, and then they dropped to her body.

He gave a lopsided grin, and immediately made a kissy face at her while pulling her into his arms.

Hermione did the only thing she could think of at the time.

She screamed.

oooooooooo

I know it's short, terribly short, but I have like no ideas at all. I just thought this would be pretty amusing though, and have a basic idea for the next chappie lined up. So yeah...that may come a little sooner than this one did. Read and review please! .

Special thanks to Serlene for the inspiration. And thanks to all other reviewers too! I'll be sure to post all your names at the end of this story, which will probably be short.

Any ideas on how it should go? Tell me! I love to hear what people think about the story thus far, or which direction they think it should go!


	4. Chapter 4

Draco winced at the sudden onslaught of the extremely high-pitched noise that was currently murdering his ears and giving him a migraine the size of Hogwarts. So he did the first thing he could think of. One hand covered Granger's mouth while the other one went around her waist and dragged her to him. She immediately shut up, her body goig stiff from shock. For about two seconds. Then she began to thrash about so much that they both lost their balance and to try and keep it his hand reached out for the curtain. It came down with a arsh ripping sound and they both fell out of the shower.

If it had been another time, another place, another situation and the same witch, Draco would have been the happiest wizard on the face of the planet.

Fortunately for the inebriated Slytherin, he had managed to land in what could only be called a compromising position. Currently, Draco Malfoy, Headboy, Heir apparent to the Malfoy fortune, and self-proclaimed sex GOD, was lying between a very naked, very angry, very embarrassed, Hermione Granger, Headgirl, muggle-born, source of many fantasies, legs.

Draco gave another lopsided grin.

Hee, hee.

Hermione gasped when Draco landed on top of her, then scowled when she realized what position the drunken idiot ad managed to land himself in. The only way to extricate herself from further embarrassment would be if she could somehow manage to conjure up robes without a wand, which was impossible, or if he...

A snore filled her ears, and she likened it to music.

What do you know, dreams really do come true.

She looked down at the currently passed out blond boy laying on her chest and gave a rueful smile. Now that it wasn't as traumatizing it became pretty amusing to her. After all, how many girls could honestly claim to have had Draco Malfoy pass out on them.

She gently began to manuever him until he was laying on the floor instead of her and reached for a towel. She turned off the shower and ignored how her hair made the small crackling sounds that told her there was still some soap left. She would have to rinse it out later though, right now her biggest problem was moving him from the bathroom to his room without having him wake up. Not only that, her wand was in her bedroom, which would cause her skin to be exposed to more cold air if she ran and got it just to move him. In truth, she was in a dillemma.

A groggy groan filled the room and an idea popped up in her head. All she would have to do is wake him enough to get him to walk with help, then drop him on his bed and run for the shower.

She bent down and shook his shoulder.

"Dra...Malfoy. Hey, can you move?" She asked him. Almost as if by magic he managed to nod his head and let out another groan.

She grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled on his now drenched robes. Unfortunately the water weight managed to make him heavier than normal and it turned out to be much harder to lift him. Somehow she managed though, and wrapped one of his arms about her shoulders. He seemed to fall into a half doze at that time and while he did sorta stand on his feet, he was still larger and heavier than her.

It took fifteen minutes to get him to his room.

Logically, it would have taken less time if she hadn't been so stubborn as to decide to try and carry him. She cursed her idiocy for not getting her wand. And she cursed it more when she tried to drop him on his bed.

Key word, _try._

Yes indeed, Draco had somehow managed to figure out her plan in his exhausted and drunken stupor and outwitted her with his unconscious mind. When Hermione let go of him, he _did not _let go of her. Suddenly the bathroom situation was reversed only this time she was on top of him, trying to pull away. Unfortunately the harder she pulled, the tighter he squeezed, and the moment he relaxed enough for her to move a little, _he rolled over._

Hermione had an epiphany at that moment. The epiphany was simple, and it was something she should have known seeing as her mother had warned her about how men act when drunk and unconscious. The epiphany went like this.

_Passed out drunk men tend to cuddle._

Indeed. Hermione saw that now. Her next thought was sarcastic, humourous, and extremely truthful.

_Thanks for the advice Mom._

Hermione looked up at the sleeping face that was inches from hers. His arms hadn't loosened at all, and he had somehow decided to throw a leg over her midsection and spoon her from the front. The position wasn't uncomfortable. On the contrary, it was _too _comfortable for the person she was with, and that was the only way that it was uncomfortable.

Ah, well, at least she was warm. Now all she had to do was wait for him to let go of her so she could leave, or relax enough so that she could wriggle away.

One hour later he was still clinging to her.

And the next hour.

And the next.

Her eyebrows began to droop against her will. After running "Mary had a little lamb" after so many times in various versions and languages, she could honestly say she was bored. Boredom bred exhaustion. Her breathing evened out and she fell asleep without realizing it.

oooooooooo

Draco woke up warm, with a headache, and un something softer and warmer than any bed could ever be.

His eyes popped open.

Room.

Check.

Bed.

Check.

He looked down.

Sleeping, disheveled, obviously nude under what little towel there object of many fantasies that had scenes like this in them.

Check.

Wait. What?

He rose up on his elbows, earning a soft sigh from the person beneath him. His clothes were stiff, indicating that they had been wet at one point, and she was asleep. He ran through the events of last night in his mind but only managed to get as far as his fourth bottle of firewhiskey in Blaise's room. He was most definitely not in Blaise's bed. If he recalled specifically Pansy had passed out there, and Blaise had managed to somewhat strip her so that when she woke up with him she would be traumatized for life. After all, Blaise was undeniably not Draco. And Blaise liked to sleep naked.

He looked down at Hermione's sleeping face, noting the dark shadows underneath. It was as though she hadn't gotten much sleep last night. That wouldn't explain why she was naked and he wasn't, but she still hadn't gotten much sleep.

So what exactly happened?

He pulled away and sat next to the bed, wincing as his stiff clothes chafed against his skin. Fortunately that was a problem easily remedied.

He stood up and pulled of his robes, then his shirt, then his black wife-beater. His shoes, pants and boxers quickly followed. Luckily, or not so luckily for him, the alcohol from the previous night was still running through his system and he lost his balance, landing on the bed next to Hermione, who's eyes opened slowy wit the movement. She didn't notice him at first, instead sitting up and letting the towel fall as her hand went through her hair. He watched, one hand reaching for the blanket before she noticed him noticing her, but failed.

Comprehension dawned in her eyes just as he managed to get a hand closed on a free corner.

She looked over.

They both yelled.

"MALFOY!"

"GRANGER!"

The towel went up, the blanket went around, and in about ten seconds there was about twenty feet between them. Draco put up a hand.

"Whatever this looks like, it is not true!" He stated, panicked at the implications that must be running through her mind. And he could easily imagine them all.

"Last night Malfoy, you WERE NOT NAKED! I repeat, NOT NAKED!"

He winced, his headache getting worse.

"I realze that Granger. My clothes hurt. If I thought that you were going to wake up I.."

"Oh, so mauling me in my sleep is a way of life for you?"

"No! Damn it woman, my clothes hurt!"

"That is bull! The evidence is against you! Remember, you have kissed me in my sleep.."

"An accident!"

"...forcefully made out with me in an empty classroom.."

"YOU LIKED IT TOO!"

"...came into my shower drunk and attempted to kiss me.."

"An accid...WHAT!"

"...forced me to go to bed with you..."

"I WHAT!"

"...and gotten naked and then climbed into bed with me while I was equally as naked! YOU PERVERT!"

"I did not get into the shower with you!"

"Then why did your clothes hurt?"

"I have no clue."

"They dried in open and cool air! Clothes are always itchy and scratchy if they dry in warm air after getting them wet!"

"Oh..."

"Yes."

"_OH..._"

"_Precisely_"

"Er..."

"I'm leaving."

"Umm..."

She walked out of his room and slammed the door hard enough to cause the pictures in the other room to protest. Draco looked at the floor ruefully.

Well...at least he got to see her naked, although that would probably make his life worse now.

He got dressed.

* * *

Teehee. That is so great! Oh, and believe it or not, drunk men who pass out do tend to cuddle with the first thing that touches them. I've had this problem with my brother, my brothers best friend, a complete stranger, my best friend, and numerous other people. It's not that bad, being cuddled is great. I'm just thankful it's never happened while nude.

Oh well, read and review! And if you have any ideas, tell me! I need them so much!


	5. Chapter 5

Draco Malfoy stabbed at his food angrily, and glared at the Gryffindor table. He was actually staring at one Gryffindor in particular, seeing as she was smiling and laughing with her insipid little friends. He couldn't figure out why she appeared so happy all the time, even in their shared common room. It was almost as if his suffering had somehow transfered over to her body, morphed around, and shone out as joy.

He swallowed down the last of his pumpkin juice and stood, excusing himself from breakfast early so that he could relax in his free hour before class. He was unaware of a pair of brown eyes following him as he left.

The moment Draco was out of the Great Hall, Hermione stood and excused herself from the table. She wasn't unaware of his bad mood, in fact it had begun to affect her so much that almost every smile was forced. She knew it was because she felt bad about yelling at him two days ago. It had taken approximately five seconds after leaving his room in an embarrassed huff to realize that he was telliing the truth. Sincerity had been clear in his voice and eyes when he was defending himself against her insults.

Plus, the evidence that she had was stacked against her. After all, her eyes had popped open right after he rolled off of her, abruptly waking her from the lack of warmth. And she had lain there, watching him undress between slitted eyes, hoping he wouldn't notice her curious stare. It wasn't as though she had seen a naked man before, and curiousity had gotten the best of her. Nude sculptures and paintings weren't much to rely on, seeing as every nude man looked alike in the sculptures no matter what era they came from (Hermione had a theory about how one of the immortals had posed for all the sculptures) and all the paintings were overly buff in places, and too tiny in others. Or at least Hermione had always thought they looked small. For all her innocence of the goings on between men and women, she knew very well something _that small _could not possibly even enter down there. The anatomy was too wrong!

It was only when he turned back around, and she had developed a sudden fascination for mens butts, that she had "pretended" to wake up. Towel and all. That part had actually been an accident, but after it happened she couldn't reverse the problem of being seen nude. All she could do was grab the towel and hope it really did look like she just woke up.

She ran a little to catch up with his long-legged stride and grabbed onto his sleeve. He stopped.

"Pansy, I swear to Merlin if you don't let go of me and stop constantly touching me I will Ava..."

The threat ended the moment he turned fully around and looked into Hermione's eyes.

"Granger."

"Malfoy."

She stood there for a few seconds, shifting from foot to foot in hopes that she could come up with a way to apologize for yelling at him, without revealing the reason why. Draco just stood, staring down at her, hoping she wouldn't notice that their hands were skimming each others thanks to hers still clinging to his sleeves.

There was no such luck. The moment his hand twitched from staying still too long, she looked down and let go of his robes.

"I uh..." She said, feeling her cheeks heat up in a blush. His eyes caught it immediately, a small smirk turning the very corners of his mouth up. She looked up at him and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry."

She didn't have to explain, he knew what she meant. His gaze fell. She began moving again, and shifted her weight from foot to foot. After maybe five seconds of that his hands reached out and grabbed her waist. She tensed up. Not only were they in plain sight if anyone happened to walk by, but the contact was way too intimate. She moved her hands to grab at his and pull them away but he only slid them down to her hips. She glared at him.

"Mal..."

"I'm sorry too."

Then, before she could say or do anything else he let go of her and walked away. She watched him go, wondering what had gotten into him. When he was about fifteen feet away he called out to her, not bothering to turn around.

"Don't shift your weight, it draws my attention to your hips too easily."

Her face turned scarlette.

* * *

So...I'm sorry that it's so short, but this story is officially discontinued after this until I think of a plot line. I'm not good at writing things out without knowing where I'm going with it. This is actually an unfinished chapter, but I figured that since I ran out of ideas at this point, and couldn't think of what to do, I'll just post it and leave it done with. Maybe I'll think of something, or maybe I could get an idea from a reviewer, but either way, until I think of what comes next, this story is done.

Sorry again.

Read and review anyways please?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Wow....has it been forever on this or what? For all those who read it before, and got hooked at the first chapter and begged I continued my one-shot, thank you. I finally have a plot line in mind, one that isn't all "random kiss here, random fight there and BAM, there in love." Which, lets face facts, is a really crappy plotline overdone by tons of people on here. Yeah, the whole love/hate dynamic is awesome, but sometimes people crave REAL plots. I know I do. So updates will be slow due to all the other projects I have going on (I'm a commision based artist/wannabe fantasy novelist as well as fanfic writer), but there will be updates. Hallelujah!

Thank you everyone for the support. Enjoy this long-awaited chapter. You earned it.

Standard disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Series...and really don't want to. Sorry J.K., but your idea's are your idea's, and mine are mine. I would however love to attend Hogwarts. Anyway you can slip me in under all the muggle radar? Oh, yeah...NON-canon.

ooooooooooooooo

An uneasy truce arose between them. It had come silent, without warning, and with cause. The cause was simple. Hermione knew Draco had a crush on her, and Draco knew that Hermione knew, which made things rather tense and awkward for him whenever they were forced to patrol together, or entered the same room, or took up the same fifty feet of hallway, regardless of how many students or teachers were present. Even the great hall was unhelpful. The Slytherin and Gryffindor tables were far too close together for comfort. And his own room? Yeah, the bed still smelled like her. _Very_ unhelpful.

To be honest, he had no place he could go to escape her. Except the astronomy tower. No…wait…she took that class.

Blast! Was there escaping her?!?!?

Draco stabbed his quill in his inkwell so hard it shattered. Professor Snape glared at him.

"What was that Draco?" He said, obviously not happy that there was now black ink all over one of the desks, as well as a good portion of the floor. He thought a lie up fast.

"Granger threw a hex at me and it missed." There, now he wouldn't have to look at her in class. Snape narrowed his eyes and Draco felt him probing around in his head. _'Fuck…' _He thought, and tried to force the other man out. Unfortunately it wasn't before Snape saw what had really caused the problem, and hazarded a glance toward Grangers thighs, exposed by her school skirt riding up, and back at Draco. He sneered.

"Detention, the both of you."

They both stood at the same time, each uttering a protest.

"But I didn't do-"

"It was clearly her fault-"

He held up a hand to silence them, and they did.

"Miss Granger, I would appreciate it if you refrained from…_distracting _students in my class, and Mister Malfoy, please learn to block yourself from her _attacks."_

Hermione glared at Draco, who had not missed the double meaning. He felt like he was sinking into a black pit of despair. Thank Merlin she didn't know the real reason they were both in trouble. As it was…he looked back over at Snape, who was currently repressing the urge to kill something, or his godson, whichever came first. Fortunately it was something, and he took ten points from Neville, and handed out another detention.

They both sat back down slowly, Harry looking worried at Hermione and rubbing her back consolingly, while Ron grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Draco glared at the offending hands and wished they'd catch fire.

Snape turned from his misplaced fury at Neville, and began walking towards the board again. Halfway there he paused.

"Oh, and Malfoy? Your detention will be with me."

Draco paled even more than usual.

oooooooooooooooo

Hermione was seriously considering placing a love spell on Filch and sicking him on Malfoy. It would be like divine justice from above, only hardly divine, not very noble, and definitely not from above. But right now, zero out of three wasn't bad, so long as it ruined Malfoy's life for a few hours. Much like he was ruining hers.

Detention…with Trelawney…was horrid…and painful…

She could feel her migraine intensify with each uttering of the inner eye and teacups. Which she was currently cleaning, without magic, and with no end. How on earth could so many tea leaves be left in so many cups? And why had it all hardened like concrete? How had Snape known she hated this woman and her blathering? Oh wait…he could read minds, in a way.

"Dear, you must not focus so hard on negativity, it's coming off you in waves." Trelawney said to her, pouring herself another cup of tea and continuing her perusal of her cloudy ball of fake fortune. Hermione grumbled back something vague and continued scrubbing her 182'nd teacup. Trelawney sighed.

"It's a boy, isn't it?" She finally asked, looking away from the faux clouds. Hermione stared at her. Trelawney nodded. "It is, I can tell."

'_Don't say it….Don't say it…' _Hermione thought desperately. She lost. "Gee, did your crystal ball tell you that?" She asked snidely. Trelawney shook her head and laughed a little.

"No dear, I just remember what it was like to be young." Oh, god, the woman was going to reminisce on the past. Hermione prayed to be struck by lighting or avada'd. "Why, when I was your age, there was this boy…Ooh, I hated him so much, and he I. Then one day we got into this wretched fight in front of the whole school. It was around Christmas time, you know, and we were shouting at each other, and everyone was cheering us on…and then…"

Hermione dared not admit she wanted to know what happened next.

Trelawney sighed happily.

"Then he pushed me, and a I grabbed his robes to ensure he went down too, and somehow we ended up under the mistletoe together."

Hermione frowned. Wow, mistletoe…how stupid.

"It was enchanted."

…That wasn't quite as stupid.

"We spent Merlin knows how many minutes arguing under there, about how we weren't going to kiss each other, and shouting for a professor to cut us loose. They didn't of course, so finally he just grabbed me and kissed me."

Trelawney giggled.

"All that hatred just kind of melted away. What started out as a bad fight turned into kissing, and kissing turned into a full make-out session."

Hermione stared at her in amazement. Trelawney had a Draco, right down to the who kissed who first thing. The divination professor leaned back with a sigh.

"So…" Hermione began after a few moments. "What happened after that?"

"Oh, we dated for about a week, before natural instinct took over."

"Er…"

"Apparently the mistletoe was charmed with a love spell that lasted one full week before going away. I still hate the bastard, but there's no denying he's a good kisser."

"Umm…wow…"

"Yep, crash and burn. We parted ways forever after school ended. I hope he's rotting in Azkaban or something equally vile."

Hermione blanched at her undeniably cheerful tone. In another life, Trelawney could have been a jolly sadist. After a another few moments the teacher looked back at Hermione, then blinked in her owlish manner.

"Back to cleaning dear."

Hermione cleaned.

oooooooooooooo

"Something's up with Hermione." Harry began the next morning over pumpkin juice. Ron looked up from his cereal.

"How do you mean?" He asked.

"Have you noticed how…quiet she's been lately?"

"Hermione's always kind of quiet mate."

"No, I mean…it's like something's bothering her. Something non-school related."

Ron laughed.

"Like what? Working on spew?"

"S.P.E.W. Ron, not spew."

"Yeah, she should rename it. Something like S.C.R.E.W."

"What?"

"Yeah. The Special Cooperative Reserves of Elf's who Work."

"…When the bugger did you learn so many big words?"

"Oh, I've been practicing how to properly S.C.R.E.W. for a while now."

"Ron…dear Merlin…"

"I also happen to run the B.U.G.G.E.R. group."

"Which is..?" "Big Unmentionables Going in Good English..."

"STOP!"

Ron started laughing.

"Harry, you're going to learn someday."

"Ron, I have learned, but that's not the problem."

"Then what is it?"

"…um…"

"Well?"

"Well, have you not noticed how we went from Hermione to screw to bugger?"

"…Woah…you're not thinking…Harry, she's our friend!"

"Yeah, and for a while now, screw and bugger appear in my head often when I think of her. You. Are. Not. Helping."

Ron stared a few moments longer, and started laughing.

"Hell mate, just ask her out already."

"No."

"Do it."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because according to fate I have to marry Ginny and you're supposed to end up with Hermione. Before that though I have to quit school before we start this year, then die, then not die, then make babies named after dead people after I died, and be courteous to Malfoy in 19 years."

"What?"

"Yeah, it was a bestseller…"

"Harry…you are way too vague."

"Yeah…"

"Go ask Hermione out."

"Yeah…"

"Good."

"Yeah…"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I do not own the Harry Potter copyrights.

Also, I made an idiot mistake and was recently alerted to it. THIS is the REAL chapter 7. And doubles of the same chapters is what one gets when uploading when exhausted.

oooooooooooooo

Last evening's detention with Snape had not gone very well, and lacking anything else to do that morning, he kicked the snow by the lake irritably. Several dozen times.

First of all, it was barely a detention, and more like an interrogation. Secondly, the harsh criticism he had received on his choice in women had been the last thing Draco had wanted to hear. And thirdly, and most importantly, his godfather had told him not to take it further, or even attempt so. That little mind probing hadn't been exactly wonderful either, when he had first walked in. Thankfully, Draco had expected that, and had quickly blocked out all the other memories he had with Hermione, starting with the kisses they had shared. His godfather had been angry over it, of course, but had covered it well.

And now…Now he felt like life truly did suck. He didn't understand exactly why Snape didn't want him involved with Hermione, especially considering the man had fallen in love with a mudblood himself when he was younger, and especially since Snape was half-blood. Not that his father knew at all. No, it was more like Draco had done a little digging in Potter's head one day to figure out what would really piss him off, and had instead happened upon the information regarding Lily Potter and the story of the "Half Blood Prince."

He scoffed.

Some half-blooded prince. If Snape was a prince, then Draco was a flobberworm. A big, fat, oozing, flobberwo-

A snowball hit the back of his head with a loud thwack and sent him crashing to the ground. Just as quickly another landed on his butt as he made ready to stand, and he whirled around to confront a terribly angry Hermione Granger.

"You stupid ferret bastard!" She shouted at him, clumping up more snow in her hands and flinging it at him. He sidestepped it to avoid having it hit his face. By Circe, but the girl had good aim. She began preparing another and he grabbed some snow for himself and began forming into a defensive ball of Granger-smiting-doom. She flung the next one at him, and hexed it mid-air when he tried to side-step it. It hit him right between the legs with a loud thud.

His snowball fell from suddenly numb fingers as he gasped in pain. His hands flew to his aching crotch.

"Ye Gods woman, what the bloody hell-"

"You, Draco Malfoy, are a lying cad. How dare you tell Snape that I hexed you when I didn't?"

Oh…he had forgotten about that. He gave her a sheepish grin.

"I-" He began in explanation, but she cut him off and marched up to him.

"You know what he had me doing? Huh? Detention with Trelawney. Blasted woman couldn't shut up."

"I-"

"Don't you speak to me you disgusting cockroach. From now on, no more molesting me, no more lying about me, and by god, if you so much as look at me-"

He kissed her.

She punched him.

He slapped her.

"Granger, you need to stop being so violent all-"

She tackled him.

Draco let out an "oof" as his back slammed rather painfully into the nearest tree, and Hermione's fist made contact with his stomach. He groaned, and shoved her backward. She stumbled a little, and grabbed his cloak, causing them both to fall on the ground.

In the distance, footsteps were heard approaching.

Neither of them heard. They were too busy trying to kill each other.

Draco grabbed a fistful of snow and shoved it down the front of her sweater, causing her to squeal loudly and squirm in discomfort. She in turn, snarled at him, hooked one leg behind his torso, and then flipped them over. Sharp nails dug into his scalp and wrenched his head back, and her wand whipped out and aimed for his head.

He knocked it from her hands and flipped them over again. This time he grabbed her legs and forced her thighs to her chest, trying to forcefully restrain her to the ground.

The footsteps got closer.

She bucked her body up, and forced her legs out, effectively kicking him off of her and sending him backwards. He regained his footing and she quickly stood up.

"What bug crawled up your arse and died Granger?" He growled at her, silver eyes flashing.

The footsteps stopped and Padma and Parvati Patil looked on in silent amazement as an angry Draco launched himself at an enraged Hermione.

Padma looked at Patil, who nodded and ran to the castle to inform the student body that Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were finally having their own version of the final battle.

"Had…enough…have you?" Hermione panted at him, about fifteen minutes later. He glared at her, hands on his knee's as he tried to regain his strength. They were both a terrible mess.

Harry and Ron had arrived earlier, and tried to help her, but she had calmly told them in a hiss that if they dared help, she would hex their balls to permanently dangle from their chins. They, as well as Draco's friends, had wisely stayed on the sidelines, wincing with every punch, smack, bite, scratch, tackle, and generally _muggle_ fighting techniques.

During the scuffle, which over half the student body had run to come see, Hermione had effectively scratched up Draco's face and torso, given him two black eyes, and practically shredded his clothes in the process of nearly flinging him about. She had broken one of his ribs earlier, and his entire right side was on fire.

His cloak was lying somewhere on the ground, and his sweater was handing in tatters off of his lean frame.

Hermione had a bruise on her jaw line, fingerprints impeded in her upper arms, and a large bruise on her bum underneath the skirt. Her knuckles were bleeding, and possibly broken. Both her cloak and sweatshirt were gone now, and her blouse was torn along the arms, and ripped along the bottom. A few buttons had gone missing, and the crowd had a good view of her cleavage as she bent over.

"Little girls who…play with…fire…get burnt." Draco retaliated at her. He still wanted to kill her, but wasn't sure if he had enough energy. She laughed harshly at him.

"I think the one…who needs to…cool down is you." She rasped at him, He cocked a blonde eyebrow and she dove for her wand. Before he could reach for his she yelled a Levi corpus at him and had him dangling in the air. The gathered crowd quickly got out of her way as she began marching towards the freezing lake.

"Granger…Granger, I am warning you-" He shouted, panic in his voice. She moved him above the water and cocked an eyebrow. A distinctly evil smirk crossed her features.

"Do you feel like you're hot stuff now Malfoy?" She said, and then let him drop into the freezing water. He came up spluttering and shivering. She started walking away, content in her victory, when a pair of strong, wet arms grabbed her and flung her over a masculine shoulder. She started struggling and a hand smacked against her butt hard, causing her, as well as the gathered crowd to gasp.

Malfoy had just spanked Granger.

Growling low in her throat, Hermione wiggled downward as far as she could, dug her long nails into the back of his thigh, and bit his arse in retaliation. He yelped and flung her off of his shoulder, and right into the water.

"Is it j-just me, or is it c-chilly out here Granger?" He shouted at her when she came up gasping. She glared at him and folded her arms over her chest, shivering from the cold.

"Y-You t-t-tell me, f-ferret." She stuttered back at him. He snarled.

"L-Loser." He said, and began walking away.

She came out of the water and ran at him. Her small hands latched into the back of his belt and pulled him backwards. Her foot slipped on a rock and they fell into the lake together. They came up and immediately began throwing more punches at each other. The chill of the water, combined with sheer physical exhaustion slowed them down, but made their tongues no less sharp.

"Y-you arrogant prat." She screeched shrilly at him, shoving him backwards. He shoved her back.

"B-B-Better than some u-ugly know-it-all." He retaliated.

"Oh-h? I suppose b-being the inbred p-product of a loveless marriage m-makes you so s-smart then?" She shoved him again, and he grabbed her arms, and then leaned in and smirked at her. She gasped and tried to pull back, but his grip was too tight, even with them both soaking and freezing.

"Indeed Granger. N-Not that you w-will ever know w-what marriage is like. Y-You're so hopeless t-that only a desperate d-drunk would b-bone you." She tried to kick him but the water dulled the movement. They almost lost balance because of it though, and he had to drag her closer to keep on his feet.

"D-Don't speak f-from experience Malfoy. Y-You should r-really aim h-higher than t-the desperate drunks that bone you." She stated, narrowing her eyes.

"You r-r-really need to learn h-how to keep y-your mouth sh-shut Granger." He said, leering at her.

"L-Like you d-do, you braggart?"

They had now forgotten about the rapt audience watching them. Granted they really hadn't noticed it before, but now it's existence was gone in favor of one-upping each other.

Draco's eyes fell to her trembling lips.

"N-now, now, Granger, don't tease." He said softly. The crowd leaned in, trying to catch their words now.

"I've never t-teased you, Malfoy. I o-only tease friends." She said equally as softly. Her heart fluttered in panic as he leaned closer, his breath mingling with hers.

"Then it's a d-damn good thing I'll n-never be your friend." He said, and then pressed his lips against hers. She gasped and he took advantage of the opportunity to deepen it.

The assembled student body shrieked, gasped, protested, and above all…lost a lot of money to Luna Lovegood, who had claimed right from the start that this would end with a steamy make-out session.

Harry and Ron had passed out as soon as they realized Malfoy was kissing Hermione, and she was kissing him back.

From the top of the castle, Headmaster McGonagall smiled down at the kissing couple and scandalized school. She looked over at her irate staff, who had been forbidden from stopping the fight for reasons unknown.

"I do believe it's time to put an end to all the fighting." She said happily.

Snape glowered darkly at her, then rose gracefully and left the room. Binns and Firenze watched him go with little interest, while the rest ignored his departure and continued sipping their tea. Thanks to the charm on the headmasters tower, they were all able to look down at the proceedings below.

Trelawney shook her head sadly.

"This won't last a week." She gloomily predicted.


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

A/N: I made an idiot mistake and was recently alerted to it. Apparently chapters six and seven ended up being...well...the same friggin' chapter. I double posted. There really is no excuse for that kind of mistake, but in all honesty, I've been going through a lot of stress lately. Family troubles coupled with working longer hours, and have a lot of nieces and nephews to babysit, so writing time is far and few between. During those blissful moments when I can churn something out, I usually just work on my original fiction, or do research related to it. Sorry, but fanfics are not my highest priority. They never have been.

Again, I'm sorry for those unfortunate enough to read the double post, but I HAVE ammended the mistake. Chapter seven is now CHAPTER SEVEN. The real update has been made. The whole purpose of this authors note is to let you all know that you can go read it.

So no, this is not a chapter eight. I have started working on it though, and imagine my story will be finished in another three or four chapters. No sequel.

Thanks for reading, you guys have been wonderful.


End file.
